


The Project

by btamamura



Series: Triple Agency Collaboration [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), MARGINAL#4, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: The members of STARISH, IDOLiSH7, MARGINAL#4 and LAGRANGE POINT have been asked to participate in a triple agency collaboration project.





	The Project

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama, IDOLiSH7, MARGINAL#4 or any canon characters featured in this work.
> 
> Notes: This story serves as the prologue to a coming personal project, mainly written because I simply wanted to indulge in a crossover of three of my favourite idol series. Teams will be split as such because of personal reasons. I'll explain at the end.
> 
> I'm not great at writing for Shining Saotome, but I tried...
> 
> This story itself has no slash warnings, but they will be present in other stories for the series as these do tie in to my main series - TamaSou, NatSyo, TokiOto and Brotherly Love. If references are made to any of the stories, I will inform which. Characters might be a little OOC, but I will work to improve on that for the main stories.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Numerous young men sat in the hall, all of them having one thing in common. They were all idols. But, each group had come from different agencies.

They had all been briefed before the grand meeting that there was to be a collaboration project between three agencies - Shining Agency, Takanashi Productions and Pythagoras Productions. Each agency sent at least one of their top idol groups.

Representing Shining Agency were the seven young men of _STARISH_ \- Ittoki Otoya, Hijirikawa Masato, Shinomiya Natsuki, Ichinose Tokiya, Jinguji Ren, Kurusu Syo and Aijima Cecil. _QUARTET NIGHT_ had also been invited to participate but had to decline as they were focusing on a drama all four members were starring in.

The representatives of Takanashi Productions were another seven-man group, _IDOLiSH7_ \- Izumi Iori, Nikaido Yamato, Iori's older brother Izumi Mitsuki, Yotsuba Tamaki, Osaka Sogo, Rokuya Nagi and Nanase Riku. Thankfully, neither the group as a whole nor any of the individual members, let alone Tamaki and Sogo as _MEZZO"_ had any prior commitments, so they could focus on the collaboration project.

Finally, Pythagoras Productions was being represented by two of their three top groups. The first was the duo _LAGRANGE POINT_ , consisting of Makishima Shy and Himuro Kira. Second was a four-man unit known as _MARGINAL#4_ , the members being Kirihara Atom, Aiba Rui, Nomura L and his older twin brother Nomura R. _UNICORN Jr._ had been invited, but they had full schedules and could not offer any time to the project, to their disappointment.

***

Each of the groups took time to get to know each other before a man and a woman stepped on the stage. The man was Takanashi Otoharu, the president of Takanashi Productions. He'd normally leave matters such as the current to his daughter Tsumugi, who was the manager of _IDOLiSH7_ , or to Ogami Banri, but it had been decided the ones with higher authority would be speaking to the groups in full about the project they'd be undertaking.

The woman was Kadena Mai, the president of Pythagoras Productions. Though she gave off an intimidating air, she wore a charming smile.

The lights clicked off suddenly. The room was pitch black, and a scream erupted, followed by comforting murmurs.

" _UUUUUWAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!_ " A spotlight shone above the stage to reveal a man with a strong-built frame. " _Welcome_ , to all of the idols of our three agencies!" He leapt, smirking as he heard cries of shock from those unfamiliar with his usual idiosyncracies. He then flew up in the air. "This is a _very big_ project that you'll all be undertaking, only the worthy have been chosen!"

The members of _STARISH_ were the only idols not watching in awe as Shining Saotome, president of Shining Agency, performed dips and dives in the air. They only hoped he'd keep any personal laser shows and pyrotechnics out of his current spectacle so as not to weird out their present company.

Mai put a hand to her forehead and sighed. "I'm sure he agreed to tone it down..." she murmured to Otoharu.

Otoharu shrugged. "Well, there aren't any pyrotechnics like there were in his office when we had that meeting, so I'd say he held to his agreement."

"Does he even _understand_ moderation?"

Shining finally set foot on the stage between Mai and Otoharu. "Now then, if _Mister_ Takanashi and _Miss_ Kadena could fill you in on the details, _please_."

Mai cleared her throat. "All of you are aware why you have gathered here today, correct? R-kun, could you please answer?"

An orange-haired young man rose from his seat, letting out a flustered "y-yes, President!". He deeply inhaled before giving his answer. "All three of our agencies are participating in a collaboration project."

"Correct."

R sat down with a sigh of relief and turned to his brother who offered a smile of encouragement. He returned a small smile of his own.

"As R-kun just said, Shining Agency, Takanashi Productions and my own Pythagoras Productions have decided to do a collaboration project. We've split you into three teams, all of which have been shuffled into cross-units."

"Each team will choose an activity to do for a whole week, during which time they must also make a video diary of their time away. So, if you could select something that means more exciting footage, that would be beneficial," Otoharu explained.

Shining nodded. "And then, there will be a _TV special_ about each group, during which the footage of each activity will be featured. There _must_ be heavy focus on teamwork, as this is to demonstrate how idols from other agencies can manage to work well. My own _STARISH_ has experience with cross-agency collaborations, so they should understand what we are after. _Mister_ Ichinose, please explain."

Tokiya rose from his seat. "Yes, President. Our previous collaboration was with Raging Productions with the group _HEAVENS_. We were working with people we barely knew in order to write songs as composed by our agency's composer. We had to show we could not only shine as ourselves, but come together with strangers to create something that surpassed usual expectations."

" _Exactly!_ " At that, Shining was becoming fired up. "Though you may have heard of each other, you've never worked together! The aim of the project is to create something your fans will remember for a very long time! We chose _Top Idols_ , do not prove us wrong!"

Tokiya had taken the opportunity to sit down again.

Mai cleared her throat again as Otoharu tried to calm a loudly laughing Shining. "Honestly, if I knew it would be like this..." She rose her voice. "We've selected the members of each team. I will now announce who is in Team One. When I've called your name, please move to the right side of the room." She held up a sheet of paper. "From Shining Agency, Ittoki Otoya-kun, Aijima Cecil-kun and Ichinose Tokiya-kun. From Takanashi Productions, Izumi Iori-kun and Nanase Riku-kun. From Pythagoras Productions, Kirihara Atom-kun and Aiba Rui-kun."

The seven young men moved to the designated area, awaiting further instructions.

Otoharu had finished calming Shining enough. "Next, we have Team Two. From Shining Agency, Hijirikawa Masato-kun and Jinguji Ren-kun. From Takanashi Productions, Nikaido Yamato-kun, Izumi Mitsuki-kun and Rokuya Nagi-kun. From Pythagoras Productions, Makishima Shy-kun and Himuro Kira-kun. If you seven could please move to the left side of the room." He watched as they did as instructed.

Shining held a sheet of paper. "Finally, Team Three. Although you already know, I will read your names. Move to the back of the room once your names are called. From Shining Agency, _Mister_ Shinomiya Natsuki and _Mister_ Kurusu Syo. From Takanashi Productions, _Mister_ Yotsuba Tamaki and _Mister_ Osaka Sogo. From Pythagoras Productions, _Mister_ Nomura R and _Mister_ Nomura L."

The six young men moved to where they'd been directed.

"It is now up to your groups to settle on a final decision. It can be anywhere in Japan, we'll cover expenses. But, remember, it must be somewhere guaranteed to keep you busy for a whole week. You can also visit surrounding areas," Mai spoke. "If you have any concerns, come speak with us about it."

***

On the right side of the room, Team One had finished basic introductions. "Now then, where should we go?" Tokiya asked.

"How about the snow? I dunno about the rest of you, but I've had it with this heat!" Atom suggested.

"Ahh, I'm not that fond of cold weather. I come from a country where it's usually hot," Cecil spoke.

"And I can't be exposed to cold weather at such extremes as it's bad for my health," Riku added. He knew if he didn't, then Iori would've.

"Well, it is summer, so why not the beach? If we choose the right one, we'll be able to keep ourselves busy all week!" Otoya suggested. "There's snorkelling and fishing and swimming and surfing, camping on the sand on an especially pleasant night and checking out the nearby town."

Tokiya nodded. "A good idea, Otoya. It wouldn't be too difficult finding something to do while there."

Cecil nodded. "I like the beach, but is it okay if I stay out of the water?"

"You could film us."

"The beach is the most logical destination for summer. I believe Ittoki-san has the right idea," Rui voiced.

"Yeah, could be fun. I'm in!" Atom agreed.

Otoya turned to Riku. "It should be safe for you, right?"

Riku nodded. "I'm usually fine on the beach."

Iori also nodded. "Nanase-san hasn't had any issues prior, so long as he wasn't in the water when it was too cold. You'll have your medicine on hand, won't you?" He turned to Riku.

Riku nodded. "Yep, but even if I forgot it, I know you'd have it."

"Just make sure you remember it. It'd be poor practice if we had to call an ambulance for you just because you didn't have any."

"Alright, I know! Geez..."

Iori filed the pout Riku wore into his memory trove dedicated to cute expressions worn by Riku before nodding. "At least you understand."

"So then, we're all agreed with the beach?" Otoya asked.

Six heads nodded in response.

" _Ohhh, the beach_ , was it?" Shining asked as he popped up behind the group.

Riku and Atom let out yelps of surprise while Iori and Rui simply tensed up. Otoya, Tokiya and Cecil were slightly surprised, but they were also used to Shining's sudden appearances so it didn't startle them.

" _Very good_ , you can do lots on _the beach_."

***

"For the hundredth time, Nagi, we're not spending the week in freaking Akihabara!" Mitsuki scolded.

Nagi frowned. "But, there is so much to do there!"

"We're not all otaku like you, you're really the only one who could find something to do every single day, but for us it'd just be watching you buy more Kokona stuff."

"Then, what about a convention? There is one coming up."

"We need to do something for a week! We can't just go to a convention!"

Yamato sighed. "Any of you fellas got any ideas? Better throw them in while Nagi and Mitsu continue arguing."

"Hmm, in weather like this, it can be a shame to stay indoors. Certainly the temperatures get warm, but nature is at its most beautiful in the warmer seasons," Masato brought up.

"Somethin' outdoors-y, Hijiri?"

"H- _Hijiri_...? Do you nickname everyone too?"

"Well, why not? Onii-san should show some fondness towards his brothers."

Ren chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen Hijirikawa so flustered."

"Anyway, we're off-topic. But, if we're talking outdoors, what about camping?" Kira suggested.

"Camping would provide ideal footage for the fans, as well as opportunities for teamwork," Masato agreed, glad for the return to the original topic of discussion.

" _Oh!_ But, while we're camping, I'll miss the newest _MagiKona_!" Nagi exclaimed, dread in his voice.

Mitsuki sighed. "You would've missed it anyway. You know you can record it, right? And...if you agree to participate in whatever task the others settle on, I'll watch all of the new episodes with you when we get back."

Nagi hugged Mitsuki. " _Oh_ , Mitsuki! You'd do that?! Thank you!" He then sobered. "Admittedly, camping would be pretty fun. I'd be happy to join in!"

Ren sighed. "Well, we may not have all the creature comforts, but it could be good for the project. But, where would we go?"

Mai approached the group. "Excuse me, I overheard you saying you'll be going camping? I have a suggestion for where you should go. Our agency has a training camp. You can stay in the primary cabin." She turned to the two signed into her agency. "I'll leave it to you two to show these five how to get there."

"Of course, President," Shy acquiesced with a nod.

***

"So, we're from all over, right? Why not our homes?" Natsuki suggested.

Syo shook his head. "While I'd love to show all of you around Aichi, my folks are too busy at this time of year, so we can't accommodate everyone."

"I was raised in an institution. I don't think we can go back everyday, don't think we'd be allowed to film while there either," Tamaki replied.

"It's complicated in my case, so I'm afraid it doesn't work out for me either," Sogo softly spoke up. "I'm sorry about that."

"We live in the area, so nothing special," L spoke up, R nodding in agreement.

"Ah, in that case...excuse me for a couple of minutes, I need to make a quick call!" Natsuki pulled out his phone and left the hall.

Syo pounded a fist upon an open palm as realisation struck. "Oh, I get what he's doin'!"

"What is Shinomiya-san doing, Kurusu-san?" R asked.

" _Syo_ 's fine. Anyway, his family has a farm, so he's probably seeing if we could stay there for the week."

"Ya sound like ya know him very well," Tamaki voiced.

"Aside from being in the same unit, we've known each other since we were kids."

Natsuki rejoined the group. "I just spoke with my mother, she said it's fine for us to stay there for the week, but there are conditions."

"What are they, Shinomiya-san?" L asked.

"You may address me as _Natsuki_ if you prefer. The first condition is that the farmhouse may not be able to accommodate everyone save for meals, so we have to sleep elsewhere. If the weather's comfortable, we can pitch tents in an empty paddock, or we can stay in the barn. But, Mother said she'd see what she can do to make those last choice. Another condition also works out for our project, we must all pitch in with the chores around the farm."

"Chores? Like feeding animals and such?" R asked.

"Exactly! Feeding animals, helping clean out their pens, collecting eggs from the hens and helping to harvest ripe crops. But, it's more fun than it sounds, and we can arrange for the chores to suit each person's needs. As an example, I know how to milk cows, so I can do that, and Syo-chan, you could help clean out Chikuwabu's pen."

"Chiku...wabu...?" Syo hadn't heard that name before.

"Oh, my pet bunny!"

"Why'd you name it that?!" He sighed. "Never mind."

"So, Nacchan, where is the farm?" Tamaki asked.

"It's in Hokkaido," Natsuki replied, smile brightening slightly as he heard Tamaki give him a nickname.

"Then, we'd have to fly? No way, absolutely no way am I goin'!"

Sogo placed a hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "Tamaki-kun, it's alright. I know you're not a good flyer, so I'll hold your hand the whole way. Alright?"

"Sou-chan..."

"I'll admit mild surprise to that being where you cross the line."

"Hah? It's not like I haven't worked before, ya know! Besides, a week on a farm sounds fun! We can do lots of stuff there!"

"So, if I agree to make sure your flight is comfortable and less-frightening, you'll agree?"

Tamaki hesitated before nodding. "I trust you to make sure the flight isn't scary, Sou-chan."

R and L exchanged glances before nodding in agreement, then turning to Natsuki. "I'm in!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"And I'm cool with it too," Syo added.

Natsuki clapped his hands together! "Great! I know my parents will be happy to see Syo-chan again, and to meet all of you as well!"

Otoharu approached the group. "I take it you've settled on a decision?"

Sogo nodded. "Yes, President Takanashi. We'll be spending the week on the Shinomiya farm in Hokkaido."

"Very well, I'll arrange for the flights."

***

Before the project could begin, the groups were granted the rest of the afternoon to get to better know each other. They weren't going into it as complete strangers, but there was still a guarantee of them learning less in the afternoon than they would in the week they'd soon spend together.

Naturally, Nagi had insisted on dragging his group to Akihabara. To his surprise, everyone agreed an afternoon there wouldn't hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: So, if you've read any of my previous stories, you might have guessed why the groups are split the way they are. But, for those who are new, or have only read from one of the three fandoms, here are my explanations.
> 
> Team One consisting of Otoya, Tokiya, Iori and Riku was a given considering I like the thought of both pairs somehow forming a friendship - whether it be Otoya and Riku (I call them the Puppy Pair) becoming fast friends or Tokiya and Iori bonding as they both lament over their partners' antics. Cecil was added because he and Otoya are, unknowingly, brothers. Finally, Atom and Rui fall into the same Red Oni, Blue Oni trope as the first four I mentioned, so it basically works with Atom and Otoya getting excited, Rui and Tokiya sighing about it, Riku joining in and then Iori also feeling a bit exasperated.
> 
> Team Two, I knew I'd have Ren and Yamato in a group eventually! They're both the older brothers of their groups (though Ren is second-oldest of STARISH while Yamato is the oldest of IDOLiSH7) who were born on the same date and tend to nickname the members of their groups. Of course, I had to include Masato due to him being Ren's partner, so Mitsuki and Nagi were included as they form the Pythagoras Trio with Yamato. Finally, Shy and Kira are basically older brothers to the junior groups of Pythagoras Productions, so naturally they were included in the group.
> 
> Team Three, well, it's simple really. All six of them are my favourite characters in their respective series. The idea for this project stemmed from me thinking about the six of them going to Natsuki's family's farm and then I thought about including the other groups.
> 
> I won't be writing the teams in order for the project. I'm more familiar with writing for Team Three so they'll likely come first. Then Team One, and finally, Team Two. That will give me more time to get a better grasp of Shy and Kira's characters.
> 
> Well, this was my longest after note yet! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this so far. I won't beg for comments, but those and kudos are appreciated. I only ask that you please refrain from flaming.


End file.
